


What if...

by RinMay



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinMay/pseuds/RinMay
Summary: A short horror story, needs constructive criticism.





	What if...

Monsters don’t exist, everyone knows that. Those ghost stories people tell are fake, only there to scare children into behaving and for adults to entertain each other with. All strange things that happen are coincidence and imagination. There’s no monster in the closet that slowly creeps out to look at you, smiling as it watches you sleep, unaware of its presence. There is nothing in the corner of your eye, moving just out of eyesight until the one time you see it, and the last. Nothing is following right behind you, so close that you can almost feel its breath against your neck and hear its soft whispers telling you to turn around, only to find nothing when you do. There is nothing on your ceiling, following you everywhere and gleefully waiting for the moment you look up so it can strike. And of course, there is nothing in the mirror, copying your movements exactly, smiling every time you turn away, as it knows it has tricked you yet again. While you walk by your closet, nothing is going to reach out and pull you in, right? That time you tripped on seemingly nothing was just clumsiness. Of course, it wouldn’t be a creature trying desperately to catch its prey. Or that voice you thought you heard from downstairs. It must be your family, you think, even though you’re home alone. Monsters are not real, that’s how you justify those strange happenings. Even if something that is truly unexplainable happens, you are so rooted in your belief of normality that you ignore it, and rule it a mystery never to be solved, but… What if monsters are real?

What if that icy feeling of dread you feel while walking down a dark alley is trying to tell you something, trying to warn you of all the dangers of the world? Your instincts trying desperately to let you know of the horrid creatures that lurk in dark, only to be ignored by your brain’s perception of reality. What if, as you sit in your very home, something watches you through the window, lying in wait for the moment you leave something unlocked, slipping into your home unnoticed until you look up? What if, while you rest, seemingly safe at home, something horribly inhuman is underneath your bed, smiling and just waiting for a stray limb to fall that it can grab with its gnarled all-too-long fingers and pull you down faster than you can scream, to where no one will ever find you?  
What if all those terrible feelings, anxieties, fears, and doubts were all a serious warning towards a very real threat?  
What if those old ghost stories people would tell their children were older generations trying fruitlessly to warn their descendants?

What if… Monsters were always real?


End file.
